Magic Mirror
by Musical2day
Summary: When a girl find a mirror, anything can happen.


**I do not own Vocaloid. Or else road rollers would rule the world! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

Once upon a time, as every story starts, there was a young girl with lifeless blue eyes. Her family was poor, and she had a special illness that prevented her from walking. Let's call the girl 'R'.

One day, R was sitting on her bed, blankly staring at the plain white wall. However, she noticed the mirror that was always standing by the doorway was slightly slanted. R gently lowered herself on the ground, and crawled using her arms to the mirror. She stared at the mirror with disgust. Who was this ugly girl who couldn't even move on her own?

Then, the reflection started to ripple. Wave, after wave, flowing outwards. Then, R saw a young boy reflected back at her. Startled, she recoiled her head. But a tiny consciousness on the back of her mind, said, 'Maybe there'll finally be a change!'

He introduced himself as a wizard. We'll call him 'L'. He explained that beyond the mirror, there was a whole new world, with opposite destinies. "For example," L explained, "If a person in your world grew sick, one person in our would become healthier than usual." Fascinated, R urged L to keep on talking, and before they knew it, the time was six o' clock. "Will we meet again?" asked R. "Sure we will! As long as you preserve this old magic mirror, I'll always be there for you."

A pause.

"Is it okay to say you're my first friend?" L asked, a slight tremor in his voice. The girl whipped her head at him, eyes widening. "Yeah," she replied, blinking back tears, "In fact, you're my first friend, too." And then he smiled, his smile exactly like hers.

* * *

From then on, time passed quickly. The dull room became cheerful, accompanied by laughter.

R's daily life was changing. Her illness got cured, and she finally felt the ground underneath her. The war that seemed like it would never stop finally ceased to an end. Like any other girl, R wished to be a princess. Now even that came true. However, there was an aching in her heart, like a cavity on a tooth. L visited for less time as every day came by. Sometimes, she would not see him for days. When she asked the wizard asked about this, he would just give a lazy smile and say, "You know, life catches up to you."

R frequently worried about this. 'What if one day he'll forget about you forever?' a voice would taunt in her head, 'What if he gets tired of you?' The possibilities were endless.

One morning, as she quietly said good morning to the world, she got a dark feeling in her body. A bad premonition, maybe. R shivered. She was sure it was nothing. Besides, instincts weren't fact, and they'll never be. Right?

But, as noon came to be, L never answered her call. Or the next day. Or the next. This continued until a month passed. Finally, R, getting increasingly worried, called for a maid. "Miss, what may I do for you?" the maid asked. "Oh, I just wanted to request for a bubble bath. I'm a bit troubled on some matters."

Half a year had gone by, and she gave up hope that L would ever return. However, there was always that nagging to stay in her room at noon, as if he might miraculously show up. R's patience was finally rewarded when the mirror shimmered a bit. She jumped out of her bed, and hurriedly knelt by the mirror. "L?" She softly called. "R," a voice replied. A image flickered on, and she saw L standing on the other side. Stunned, R sat, just staring up at his face. Finally, she regained her voice. "Where were you?"

"I have to go, R" L said in that hauntingly familiar voice. "I've been found out." Seeing the confused look on her face, he explained, "It's illegal to communicate with someone from the other side. It's death for me if I don't obey. I'm lucky I only got off with some whippings." Eyes brimming with tears, R managed to say, "I-I'll never s-see you again?" L nodded. Then, he smiled warmly. "I just given back what I gave to you. I'll never forget your smiles or your frowns, so I only have one request from you. Don't," Here, he swallowed, "forget me." The mirror lost it's glow, and L's image faded out.

R sniffed. Then, she broke out in full-blown tears. "L," she sobbed, "L!" She wailed and wailed, until there was no possible words she could form, nor any tears she could squeeze out. Eyes dull once more, the aching in her heart grew, and grew, until it swallowed her, grief followed with it.

* * *

_Two years later_

R sat on the floor staring at the old mirror. Once, it had been magic. Taking a soiled cloth that once had been pure white, she wiped it across the mirror, until it was positively sparkling.

"One day, we'll be together again," she whispered, "_Len,_" She thought she could hear a voice, words floating into her ears.

_"I'll be waiting for you, Rin."_


End file.
